


i’m not going anywhere

by toobscocaine



Series: 4am drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, boys being fluffy, hinata has panic attacks, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: Tsukishima finds Hinata almost dead on the bathroom floor. Hinata has a panic attack and his boyfriend helps him through it.TW:anxiety, panic attacks, self-harm(Violence tag is for the start of Hinata in the bathroom. It’s just because there is graphic detail of self harm.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 4am drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	i’m not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who needs comfort about their own panic attacks i’m writing this.   
> also not edited my eyes are barely able to stay open because I haven’t slept in 4 days.

The bathroom floor was cold underneath Hinata’s bare back. Blood seeped through the cuts on his arms. He lay there, silent, unable to move or speak, out of his pain. There was blood in the bathroom floor, too. It was wet and managed to get on the shorts that Hinata wore. He could no longer feel the pain in the deep cuts in his wrist. He could feel a different pain.

A type of pain that is beyond physical though. A type of pain that gets inside you and slowly tears you apart from the inside. It felt out of Hinata’s control now. The darkness was consuming him.

A knock came from the door.

No answer.

A second one, a louder one.

No answer.

“Sho, Sho is everything all right?” Three more knocks and a voice.

No answer.

6 loud knocks, distress knocks. “Sho, PLEASE. Please be okay Sho, Sho I need you.”

Hinata’s eyes croaked open a bit. 

“Come in.” Was said weakly, but just step enough for his boyfriend to hear.

The tall blonde comes in without hesitation, and he runs towards the frail, barely conscious boy. 

“I-I don’t de-deserve you.” Hinata said shakily and he tried to smile. He saw a distorted face from Tsukki, and started crying. Crying quickly turned into fast breathing and dizziness. 

“Kei... Kei...” Hinata managed in between tears. Tsukki cradled Hinata, holding towels to his wounds.

“Sho, count backwards from 100 and think of a different animal for each number.” Tsukki stroked Hinata’s hair lovingly.

Hinata nodded and slowly but surely, Hinata had calmed down. Tsukki pressed a kiss to the small boy’s forehead.

“Hey, Sho, please talk to me. I need to know what you’re going through.” Tsukki said sternly. Hinata smiled. He tried to speak, but there was nothing.

They sat there for a while, Tsukki had gotten the first aid kit and he was patching Hinata up.

“I love you, Sho.” Tsukki looked Hinata straight in the eyes.

“I-I... love K-Kei.” Hinata mangaed out. It was barely audible and understandable, but Tsukki still smiled.

Somehow, Hinata felt like he might be able to get though it, because he finally has a home. 

Wherever Tsukki is, Hinata will follow. Hinata will follow him to the ends of the earth.

Because Tsukki, is Hinata’s only real home.


End file.
